She Never Let It Go To Her Heart
by crazywildchild
Summary: That it's Sally birthday and Jake has the perfect thing for her birthday gift gets some help from Lightning to keep it a secret. What's Jake's plan for his sister's birthday bash? Song fic/ Humanized


**A/N: Okay the setting of this is after Lightning come to RS to live and there is a OC which his name's Jake Carrera who the younger brother to Sally. This story summary is that it's Sally birthday and Jake has the perfect thing for her birthday gift gets some help from Lightning to keep it a secret. Humanized/Song fic. **

**Disclaimer: Pixar/Disney © Cars and Jake is my OC.**

**Enjoy.**

A dirty blond teenager with blue-green eyes named Jake Carrera was walking and whistling to the lobby. While going down the hallway of the Cozy Cone Motel watching the numbers going down which it was a special day to him and his "family" in Radiator Spring. He was smiling because it was his older sister, Sally's birthday. He saw her boyfriend just exiting his room still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The racecar driver saw the teen coming and greeted him. "Hey Jake"

"Hey Light."

"So, what do you think Sally would react to your song?"

"Man, can you ever be quiet about things like surprises you're just like Mater sometimes. She might be in the lobby, stupid."

"He's my best friend what cha going to do about it and if she in the lobby she hearing her little brother calling her boyfriend, stupid" He teased.

"Yeah, you are McQueen" They shared a laugh and walked to the end of the hallway laughing at their mock argument. It was a few days ago that he asked Lightning for help with his surprise for the person that he called his guardian as it was legal because their parents agree with him if he ever went to find his sister or their parents died. She would be the guardian which was his choice as well as he didn't like either pair of grandparents anyways. The pair looked at desk that Sally was to be but guess she was up because her blue jacket was there.

The desk had different things on it a mini traffic cone, a few pictures, one of Sally and Lightning, one of Sally and Jake with funny faces, one of their real family which their dad had platinum blond hair like Sally and their mom with brown hair and blue eyes as their dad had green eyes, another of their family but their family of Radiator Springs with Lightning after he moved in, and even just four of them includes Mater, Sally, Jake, and Lightning in that order in the picture with smiles on each of their faces. The teen had a red shirt with white sleeves and navy blue cargo shorts. As his friend had a blue NSCAR T-shirt with light blue jeans with hole at the knee. They both smiled at those memories.

The two looked at each other wondering where the birthday girl. Lightning and Jake were walking out of the Cozy Cone. To Flo's V8 Café which is also a gas station ran by their friend, Flo and her husband Ramone which did some awesome paint jobs for people who went to his shop. Jake always like filming what his friends in the little town of Radiator Springs. And he thought that he had blast with them and why not shows the people why. One thing he didn't need learned was that people are not what you would think at first glance. Before they left, Jake got his skateboard from behind it. When him and Lightning got outside he rode and he did a few tricks on his skateboard as his friend was walking to café before to ride it to the door flip it up.

"What did I tell you about wearing a helmet?" Flo asked the teen. He shrugged and put his pointer finger on his lips to quite her. The former rookie saw a smirk on his girlfriend's brother's face. He saw his sister with her back to him, Lightning and Flo looking down at something. And the teen slowly walked over to his sister and climb onto a booth on his knees behind her. He hugged her and put in his head onto her shoulder. She chuckled. "You know better than anyone when my back is turn doesn't mean don't know if you are there."

"That's what makes it fun, you know" He kissed her on the cheek. The platinum blond giggled. "Happy Birthday, sis"

Lightning was watching his friend and girlfriend having their sibling moment. Today was his girlfriend's 25th birthday which he was almost 25 only few months from now. The younger sibling had a great birthday present for his sister as he had called their parents and knew they would be in Radiator Springs in a few hours from now before the party even starts. Jake, Flo, himself, and Doc even Mater helped plan this night for the longest time like four months ago.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Light, Hey Doc" The teen called out. The two racers were racing around Willy's Butte. The former rookie was practicing for the starting of the next Piston Cup starter coming in a few months. Doc won the race between him and Lighting. He opened his car's door and put his arms on the car roof._

"_Hey kiddo"_

_The other dirty blond got out of his racecar he was practicing in. He got out from the window. Walked over to Doc and Jake, "Hey there bud"_

"_Guys can you met me at Flo's at seven when sis is working paperwork."_

"_Sure." Lightning said_

"_Why? Kiddo" Doc asked_

"_I'll tell you when you get there, ol' man." Jake teased and said his farewell to go get Mater._

_At Flo's, it was seven. The time Jake told Lightning, Mater, and Doc to come at. He and Flo were at a table which was in the center of the café. It was made for five people. _

"_Jake. Why did you tell us to meet you here?" Lightning asked_

"_To tell my plan for my sister's B-day."_

"_Oh Hon, I think you have a great plan for your sister party bash."_

"_What ya plan, little buddy?" Mater asked. Jake told the three to sit down._

"_I plan on to call our parents even wrote song for her about her time in LA and play guitar." "Ya play guitar. I didn't know ya could." Jake snickered at his friend's comment._

"_Jacob, what do you need us?" Doc asked_

"_To keep Sal busy until mom and dad get on the day, for example, an "unexpected date" to Wheel Well." Lightning smirked at the idea. "Or don't tell her about it."_

"_Kiddo, why are you telling this?"_

"_Why can't I, Doc?" The old male chuckled. "You got a point there."_

_Flashback End_

Hours passed, all the residents were in the café by now. Red and Lizzie were just chatting about whatever the crazy devil woman would and be her talkative self. Sarge and Fillmore were arguing about who's what. Guido and Luigi were talking something about Ferraris but the only one you wouldn't understand was Guido. Doc and Sheriff were talking about "the surprise" which only because Jake trust Sheriff to keep it a secret. Visitors and Lightning's fans were asking for his autograph also some of them thought Jake was his little 'brother'. They were fussing over as well. There was this six years old which come up to Lightning and tug onto his jeans. He knelt down to be same height or so as the little boy. He was jumping up and down. Sally, Jake, and Mater were watching his hotshot racecar driver giving his fan an autograph and the little kid hugged him to death which the kid had Lightning in a death grip.

They laughed at his pain when he came over to sit next to Mater after giving Sally a kiss. She giggled out _Stickers_ and Jake just moaned and rolled his eyes. This boyfriend of his sister was the only one who he liked. He had a good sense of humor and could kid and joke with him. Unlike her boyfriends in LA which he hated them! Lightning was the same until this 'hillbilly hell' kind of changed him for the better. Now he was kind, reliable, and still a little cocky but before you wouldn't want to be in the same room as him. Jake's cell phone went off. He groaned. Jake saw it was a text message from his and Sally's mom. He opened it and it read, _Hey there sweetheart. We'll be there in a couple minutes away from the exit. I love you H&K._ As he texted back, _Nice_

"Jake, who's text ya?" Sally asked

"A friend from LA" He replied with one of his little white lies.

"Oh still in touch with them."

"Not really but they text me about what's going on." She nodded. He sighed.

"Well, I'm going to do some work at the motel. See ya."

"Later" "All right, Ms. Sally" "Bye Sal" The three responded.

"So, who really text ya, bud." Mater asked

"Our mom and dad"

"Really" The teen nodded. The dark hair woman came over to talk. Jake saw a smile on her face.

"Jake, I was wondering what your parents were like?"

"Well, Dad has blond hair and he's attorney. And pretty nice guy. He's serious but comical at times" Jake stated, "Mom's a doctor. She's smart, funny, and has a great time with anything she does. And she has brown hair."

"They sound just like you two perfectly."

"Shoot, I want to meet them ready. When they're coming"

"They'll be here about ten to twenty minutes from mom's text. They're a couples minutes before the exit. So yeah"

"Cool, should I tell Doc." Lightning asked

"Yeah, go for it. I want them to meet all of you." Jake did think of Doc as a father figure. Sally and Jake both thought that. Flo was like caring mother but you can call her by her given name. Mater is like an older brother that speaks before he thinks. Fillmore, Sarge, Red, and Ramone are friends you can count on and as for Lizzie, their crazy, batty grandma of their little family in Radiator Springs. After Jake's little explanation of his parents, him, Lightning, and Mater went outside to wait. From there they could take turns to keeping an eye on Sally.

Lightning and Jake did show Mater how to ride a skateboard but unlike the two, Mater had to put a helmet on because he did crash and burn pretty hard. It was Jake's turn to see if Sally still in the motel doing paperwork or known "lawyer work" to Lightning and Jake just to tease. Jake just stared at his sister doing something she loved and he smiled. He turned around to head back to Flo's. Then just then he saw a pair of headlights and he got back to Flo's when a car was pulling up not any car his parents' blue 1998 Dodge Avenger. Mater was giggling happily as he couldn't wait to meet his friends' parents. Lightning was downright scared of his girlfriend's parents; he thought '_What are they going thinks of me_'. Jake was excited but did see his sister's boyfriend's face. He nudged Lightning and said, "Don't worry. I told them about you. They approve of you, dude."

Lightning smiled and a sigh of relief. Mrs. Carrera partially tore the car's door opened and ran to hug her son tears were running down her face. He smiled and hugged her back. Mr. Carrera come up and ruffled his son's hair. He also saw Lightning and Mater his face went to a confused look. His wife let go of their son and also a confused look came to her face. Jake saw this and said, "Oh yeah, Mom, Dad. This is Lightning McQueen, Sal's boyfriend. And this is Mater, our friend." They nodded. Lightning took his hand to Mr. Carrera's. Shook it firm then Mater did the same thing. "Come guys, there more people for the guys to meet." The three of them walked in the café as Mater and Lightning went to get Sally. The first thing the couple got was a hug from witness that worked there which was no other than Flo, herself which Ramone was by her. "Mom, Dad. This is Flo, she runs this place and that's her husband, Ramone who does paint jobs in his shop. Flo, Ramone these are James and Cathy Carrera."

"I'm glad to finally meet you two. Your children are pretty impressive."

"Dude, your son is most impressive as well as Sally. He's good at filming as he has film me as well as the rest of us."

"Thanks, Ramone"

"No problem, little dude."

They walked over to where Red and Lizzie. The batty old woman was talking to him about Stanly about how he couldn't take _no _for an answer. The fireman was just nodding at her. He saw Jake coming over with two unfamiliar faces. "Hey guys." "Hi camera boy"

"Hi Jake they are who?"

"Red, Lizzie meet my and Sally's parents, James and Cathy Carrera."

Red shook James' and Cathy's hands and said, "You have some very talented kids."

"Thank you, Red" Cathy said

"Hey kiddo, are these Sally's and yours parents?" A voice said

"Oh, Mom Dad meets Sheriff, Sarge, Fillmore, and the famous Hudson Hornet himself, Doc Hudson."

"I'm glad to finally meet you two." Sheriff said shaking their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Doc said shaking their hands as well.

"Likewise, you're the famous Hudson Hornet" James exclaimed

"Please Doc would do just fine."

"Okay _Doc_, I'm a big fan of yours." Cathy said and Jake just smiled as his parents' surprise. He did tell them about Doc but he didn't say anything about being the famous Doc Hudson, the Hudson Hornet. Lightning and Mater walked towards the Cozy Cone Motel for the birthday girl. She was at the desk giving someone a room. Sally gave him a smile and said, "Enjoy your stay." The guy nodded. She saw the two best friends coming to her. "Hey Sal" Lightning said going behind the desk to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Mater started snickering. "Come on, Sal. Your brother, Mater and I have a surprise at Flo's." "Do I get a hint about it?" She said. "Mater what do you think?" "Nah, Jake said to keep a secret until she gets there remember." "Birthday girl, you get no hints." Sally pretended to sad pout. She took holds of both the guy's arms with hers.

The trio went to Flo's V8 Café. Jake was on the stage when you first step into the restaurant helping Ramone with the speakers for his "other present". Jake saw them and Sally saw a little bit of oil on her brother's face. She giggled. "Well, someone got in a mess with a speaker."

"Yeah I fought it when Ramone wasn't looking." Jake joked. "So, sis ready for half of your birthday present."

"Are you going to wait until the party?"

"Nope, not that kind of present," Jake shook his head with a smile. "Hey Flo bring them out." '_Them_' Sally thought. She saw Flo walk out with two other people. Sally gasped and ran to her parents and hugged them.

"Oh my, is it really you guys?" Sally was crying.

"Yes Sally it's us. We're here to celebrate your birthday." James insured her.

"Honey, no tears on your birthday," Cathy wiped her daughter's happy tears off her face.

"I'm so happy to see you guys." Sally turned to face her brother who was behind her and hugged him. "Thank you, I love you."

He hugged her back, "I love you, too, Sal. Happy Birthday"

"You guys knew of this." She was looking to her boyfriend, and her friends.

"No all of them. Sheriff, Doc, Lightning, Mater, and Flo were the ones I told my plan." Jake told his sister. "That's not my only present for you."

"Do I get a hint for that one?" The birthday girl asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No clues." He turned his head and Sally was faking another pout with both them crossing their arms. It was several hours after the whole family reunion and the Carreras were talking about what's different about their children. Nothing different about Jake he was still taking his classes. Sally told them she owns and manages the motel called the Cozy Cone where Jake, Sally, and Lightning live at and still doing thing in the lawyer business as the town's attorney. The sun another went down and Mr. and Mrs. Carrera decide to stay for the night. And leave the next day after seeing the around the old town with their children as well as Mater and Lightning coming along. Everyone give Sally her gift. Her favorite one was from her Stickers which it was a necklace with L & S. Jake pick up his guitar, it was just a regular guitar not an electric. He and Ramone were making the microphone work so he could sing. "It's a song I made for the birthday girl about her life in LA. I hope you like it sis." With that the younger sibling started play his guitar and started to sing;

_Everywhere I go, they're staring at her _

_Every man I know he wants to have her_

_I guess I ought to be a jealous man._

He started to remember spending time with Sally in LA at the mall; some of his friends and her guy friends were looking at her with dreamy eyes and drooling. He shook his head knowing they won't last a second with he's attorney sister. The time spending with her was like hell when someone come up to her with a bouquet of flowers more likely roses, the flower of love.

_I look the other way. They're hittin' on her _

_Every night and day they telephone her_

_They try to get her but I know they can't _

On the same day, Jake rolled his eyes while the fool gets turned down and glared at him because thinking he had something to do with it. Sally would be dragging him away from the loser. He saw the guy clutching the roses.

_She never lets it go to her heart_

_She never lets it go that far_

_When they start talking_

_She starts walking. Right back to my arms_

Jake started to remember it was three weeks later; Sally was at their father's attorney office with him. A stranger walked in with another bouquet of blue roses and a box of chocolate for her as a candy gram from another stranger. 'Great, more stupid people' Jake thought. Back then being a genius did have its specials.

_She can turn every head_

_But she never lets it go to her heart_

_She walks into the room. And everybody watches every move_

Sally was remembering when she walked in to their dad's business meeting to give him something and it was Jake's and her birthday present for him. All the young men were looking at her ass while she was walking out. She looked pissed when she knew they were looking. Jake was sleeping at her desk and she come to him without a word. Gave him a bear hugged and a kiss on the cheek and very happy to see him even forgetting her angry all together.

_Hoping she don't love me. I know it by the way they hang around_

_They don't realize. _

Sally remembering Jake was over hearing these two guys who were bickering who would ask Sally out when they were at this new restaurant that just opened and he was his birthday only him and her and their sibling fun. "Oh brother" Jake said. The guys were walking over to them. "Hey there, Beautiful" One said "Here's it goes again." Jake muttered. "What was that kid?" The two one said. The Carrera youngest was about to open his mouth but decided against until Sally did. "Don't talk to my brother like that." "Oh, feisty, I like it." "I don't like you." "Come on, babe came with me and ditch the kid." "No thank you." "She might see you in court for disturbing the peace." "Watch your mouth kid before I shut it for good." Jake rolled his eyes knowing this guy was more talk than guts. The guy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and Sally got up slapped the guys. He dropped the eight years old. She asked a waiter to assure the two men

_There's more to her than what meets the eye._

_That's why I'm certain. No matter what they do they can't reach her now_

The two were remembering a day that both parents had to work. Sally and Jake decided have a game night with snacks. Sally was 19. Jake was 9. They played Mad Gab, Monopoly, Risk, Chess which Jake rocked at it, Connect Four, and videogames which Sally beating Jake but they did tie for some.

_She never lets it go to her heart_

_She never lets it go that far_

_When they start talking_

_She starts walking_

_Right back to my arms_

_She can turn every head_

Sally started to remember the graduating ceremony of Law School. Seeing her brother smiling face and as well as her parents' ones. Jake just graduated ahead of his own class in high school at the age of 11. Before her parents could congratulate her as felt arms around her waist which was her baby brother's arms. See his toothy grin. "Sis, you promise to call every day." "I know we can talk at dinner alright." "Alright"

_But she never lets it go to her heart_

_When they start talking_

_She starts walking_

_Right back to my arms_

Jake was remembering when Sally left the night few months after her 22nd birthday. He was crying himself until he fell asleep. Jake was clutching the note which was addressed to him and him only because knowing their sibling relationship was the best it could be. She didn't want to make the choice to leave. He decided to take online classes for college to see her smiling face every day. "Hey Sport."

"Hey Sal what ya got there"

"Hot Cocoa"

"Awesome"

What she would do every day after she got home from their father's attorney office. Jake couldn't even stop Sally because he was with his friends when she left. After he found the note on his desk with his laptop on it and locked the door of his room started to cry. Few hours after his parents come home. His mom was a doctor and his dad was a lawyer which inspired Sally to be one. Over the months, she was gone he would do his work for the classes in his locked room after every meal it would be locked again. Once Cathy Carrera, their mom was very worried for the twelve years old was remembering everything about his sister the good and bad. Jake couldn't take anymore as he had her name the TV in his room and saw her on the TV with this hotshot racecar driver. Pack his things and told his mom and dad a farewell he was off to see Sally.

_She can turn every head_

_But she never lets it go to her heart_

_Never lets it go to her heart _

He finished the song with the note from the guitar and saw a smile on Sally's face. The very same smile she gives him every single day. He got off the stage. Sally was running into his arms and saying over and over again _Thank You_. With happy tears running down her face. "Happy Birthday, Sally" The only thing the dirty blond said.

**A/N: Tell me what you think, the song was 'She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart' by Tim McGraw. I listened to this song and knew it would fit into Sally leaving LA in the fast lane. **


End file.
